Thanos
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= Thanos '(real name Dione) is a character from Marvel Comics who is an enemy of the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Silver Surfer, the Fantastic Four and many others. Personality He is regarded as the most evil and chaotic supervillain in the entire Marvel Comics universe, exceedingly surpassing the likes of Dormammu and Mephisto. He serves as the big bad and he basically shows zero sympathy and no altruism. Thus, he is considered as a Complete Monster. His sadism and violent tendency extends from brutally killing loved heroes to destroying half of the universe which is the all-time worst villainous acts in fiction. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * 'Amaterasu (OC) vs Thanos (Completed) * Asura vs. Thanos * Thanos vs. Beerus (Completed) * Thanos vs. Bill Cipher * Bowser vs Thanos (Completed) * Thanos VS Broly * Darkseid vs. Thanos (Completed) * Thanos VS Enerjak * Thanos vs Flowey * Thanos vs. Frieza (Completed) * General Zod VS Thanos * Thanos vs Goku (Abandoned) * Thanos vs. Gravemind (Completed) * Kid Buu vs Thanos * Thanos vs Magolor (By Eficiente) * Nekron vs Thanos * Sephiroth vs Thanos (Abandoned) * Thanos vs Spawn (Abandoned) * Thanos vs. Superman (Abandoned) * Teridax vs. Thanos * Thanos vs. Yellow Diamond Battles Royale * God Royale (thelegion) * Video Games/Movies Villains Battle Royale With Darkseid * Thanos and Darkseid vs Dimentio and Enerjak (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alien X (Ben 10) * Anti-Spiral (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) * Asriel Dreemurr * Chara * Fusion Zamasu * Jedah Dohma * King Dedede * Kirby * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Millenniummon (Digimon) * Mongul * Monika * Pyron * Superboy-Prime * Ultraman Belial (Ultraman) * Yuno Gasai History Thanos is one of the last sons of the Titanian Eternals A'Lars and Sui-San, slaughtering his own people can becoming known among the galactic communities as the "Mad Titan." Motivated by his ambition and obsession for death, Thanos becomes cosmic warlord who rules over a distant region of space called Acheron. His ultimate goal is the possession of the Infinity Stones so he can impress the cosmic being Mistress Death by rewriting existence itself. Death Battle Info As a mutant variation of the Titanian Eternals, Thanos has immense strength and vitality along with nigh-limitless stamina. His physiology not only lets him survive hits from beings like the Hulk, but also regenerate from these wounds quickly and absorb/project vast quantities of cosmic energy. Thanos is also an accomplished manipulator, a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and a genius in virtually all known fields of advanced science. Infinity Gauntlet A relic that gives the owner near-omnipotent powers. It is powered by the six Infinity Stones, six gems of vast power created from singularities at the end of the previous universe which separately make one god-like in their own right if used properly. Time Stone: Gives the user control over time itself, ranging from reversing or accelerating the flow of time to stopping time in an instant or creating a timeloop that only the user can cancel. It can age enemies into dust; so long as they don't have eternal life. Space Stone: Limitless manipulation of space, allowing for teleportation, dimensional manipulation, creation of wormholes, etc. Soul Stone: Limitless manipulation of souls both alive and dead also has shown to be able to evolve or devolve a being both physically and mentally. Reality Stone: Locally or universally alters the natural laws of the universe to the wielder's will, draining the life force of lesser beings who possess it. Power Stone: Controls all of the power in the universe. Grants the user infinite strength and makes them invincible to physical attacks. It can be used to augment or inhibit any force, causing lesser beings holding it to combust in a massive explosion. Mind Stone: Taps the user into the universal consciousness, allowing for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers including telepathy and telekinesis or to subjugate the wills of others. Heart of Universe Thanos discovered the existence of an infinite source of energy, from which emanates all physical and metaphysical energies, what he called the heart of the universe (also known as the heart of the infinite). This cosmic artifact is able to overcome other similar artifacts like the Infinity Stones. Feats * Destructive Potential ** While possessing the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos effortlessly used it to wish for half of all life in the known universe to cease. ** Thanos was able to slightly damage Galactus' armor and blast the Devourer of Worlds off his feet ** Broke the shield of the Captain America with a bitchslap ** Was able to hold his own against Beyonder/Kosmos. * Strength ** Thanos has destroyed planets with the simple force of his blows ** On par with Hulk and Thor in terms of strength (including without the Infinity Gauntlet). ** Knocked out several god-like characters with his strength ** Lifted Ego the Living Planet ** Cracked the Reality Stone with a punch. (Marvel vs. Capcom) * Capable of surviving planet destroying attacks ** Once endured and escaped from a black-hole. ** Thanos has withstood three full screams from Black Bolt ** Thanos has been shown to survive point blank blasts from Odin and Galactus ** Thanos has withstood a battering from an enraged, Power Gem-wielding Thor with all but a bloody nose. ** Easily survived being stabbed through the chest by Wolverine ** Took punches from Drax the Destroyer and The Hulk, AT THE SAME TIME ** His forcefields easily block blows from the Hulk and Thor https://youtu.be/kv_OOcoEeJY?t=43s * He gave immortality to Deadpool so he could not be with Mistress Death * While in possession of the Heart of the Universe, Thanos obliterated everything, even the Living Tribunal, Thanos then instantaneously.rebooted the universe out of boredom in the resulting void before discarding his divinity. Achievements * Thanos defeated the Silver Surfer on several occasions * Thanos defeated the most powerful gods within Marvel ** Defeated and killed the cosmic entity, eternity. ** Destroyed the Celestials. ** Overpowered the Living Tribunal and Galactus. *** Once defeated all those cosmic entities with the infinity gauntlet *** Effortlessly defeated the otherwise invincible Wolverine. ** On multiple occasions has held his ground, and frequently defeats superhero teams like the Avengers. Flaws * It is possible to make magic or technology that can contain the power of the Infinity Stones https://youtu.be/6kS9Tt1e47g?t=38s * Even in battle, Thanos has had his Infinity Gauntlet stolen by his enemies. * The Infinity Stones individually have weaknesses. ** The Time Stone cannot kill enemies who possess eternal life. *** Aging Thor actually gives him more experience and thus more power. https://youtu.be/kv_OOcoEeJY?t=2m47s ** Teleporting with the Space Stone can be detected by enemies with high skill and agility. https://youtu.be/kv_OOcoEeJY?t=5m35s ** Characters with high willpower or common-sense can resist the Reality Stone's brainwashing or illusions https://youtu.be/kv_OOcoEeJY?t=6m38s * The magic from the Infinity Stones can be redirected to hit Thanos https://youtu.be/kv_OOcoEeJY?t=2m57s * Massive ego makes him surprisingly easy to trick * It is always rejected by the Mistress Death * Has a helicopter, for some reason... http://66.media.tumblr.com/367741a4f58ac5b1b577441325d23f52/tumblr_nmhudpIGJL1ru09bvo2_1280.jpg * The Infinity Gauntlet cannot work outside of the dimension it originates from. ** Darkseid attemted to use the IG, but couldn't due to this. * Sometimes is so powerful that he discards his divine power out of boredom. * The Infinity Stones cannot destroy themselves. Losses Despite his power; Thanos has been defeated multiple times. * Have never been able to defeat The One Above All **This is especially since OAA is mentally omnipresent and can manipulate events that lead to Thanos' (or any other user of the Infinity Gauntlet) defeat. * The Living Tribunal and Dr. Doom (imbued with the energy of the Beyonders) have also overwhelmed the Infinity Gauntlet. * Thanos (or a clone of Thanos) was easily defeated by Squirrel Girl. * Has lost to The Avengers and similar superhero groups; both with and without the Infinity Gauntlet * In an alternate canon: Wolverine outsmarted Thanos and cut his arm off https://youtu.be/NvGjpyBKBDs?t=8m3s. * Easily beaten without the Infinity Gauntlet by normal cops (Non-Canon) Trivia *Thanatos is the Greek god of death. Thanos' name and his relationship with Lady Death is based off of Thanatos. Gallery 649960-thanos_representing.jpg|Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet thanos vs everyone.jpg|Thanos vs. Everyone thanos gets arrested.jpg|Getting arrested by cops Thanos-Death-Marvel-Comics_opt.jpg|Thanos rejected (again) by Death. Thanos01.jpg|Baby Thanos 4767272-27.jpg Thanos_vs_Marvel_.jpg|Thanos vs Marvel Universe Deadpool-Thanos-Death-1.jpg|Thanos at the end achieving his goal infinity-gauntlet-002.jpg IMG_20160506_211716_edit.jpg|Thanos kills War Machine Thanos_supremo_1.jpg|Supreme God Thanos_H_U_Eternidad_1.jpg|Thanos vs Eternity Part 1 Thanos_H_U_Eternidad_2.jpg|Thanos vs Eternity Part 2 Thanos_H_U_Eternidad_3.jpg|Thanos vs Eternity Part 3 Thanos_H_U_Eternidad_4.jpg|Thanos vs Eternity Part 4 Thanos_H_U_10.jpg Thanos_H_U_11.jpg Thanos_H_U_12.jpg Thanos-Rising-1-Cover-Skottie-Young-Variant-e1438611741629.jpg|Little and Cute Thanos Thanos_IW.jpeg|Thanos,as seen in Avengers Infinity war. thanos-true-name-dione.jpg|Real Name Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Characters of Infinite Magnitude Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Murderers Category:Psychic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space explorers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Supervillains Category:Pure Evil Category:Villains Category:Yanderes Category:Time Manipulators